Future Zamasu
|Race = Shinjin |Gender = |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 797 (Fusion Zamasu's death) |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 |Occupation = North Kai (former)Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Zamasu (alternate timeline counterpart) Goku Black (ally/alternate timeline counterpart/permanent fusee) Future Gowasu (former master) }} Future Zamasu is an alternate timeline counterpart of the Zamasu from the main timeline. He, along with Goku Black are the main antagonists of the "Future" Trunks Saga. He was the former Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10, who became a Supreme Kai. Zamasu was an ally of Goku Black (his past self from main timeline) and the two were the only gods left in that timeline.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 57 Appearance Future Zamasu bears an identical appearance to his counterpart. He is fairly tall and lean in build with pale green skin, gray irises, and a white mohawk. He wears a slim violet long-sleeve shirt, baggy blue pants, white boots, a black Supreme Kai vest with yellow trimming, and a pale blue sash folded over his abdomen. He wears a single green earring on his left ear as opposed to his alternate timeline counterpart who wears two orange earrings on both ears. Personality After meeting Black, this version of Zamasu has truly fallen into the depths of evil, speaking of all "mere mortals" as inferior to him. Like his other counterpart Black, he has a sadistic goal of ridding the entire universe of humans, believing them to be the source of all evil, and he refers to a world without them as a "utopia". While battling Goku and Trunks, he constantly speaks about how humans misuse their "god-given wisdom" for their own personal gain. Despite looking down on mortals as arrogant and insignificant, he is not so confident to overly underestimate his opponents. After seeing Future Trunks perform the Evil Containment Wave on him to nearly seal him away, Future Zamasu openly admitted that their opponents were a true danger to his and Black's plans. Zamasu is also shown to have compassion but is usually directed to Goku Black. Future Zamasu shows extreme care and concern to Goku Black when he is being beaten and pushed back by his opponent, intentionally taking a blow that would normally severely injure or kill him (albeit he can afford to be reckless due to his immortality). Despite essentially being the same as his counterpart, Future Zamasu has two key character traits that differ from Black. As he never met Goku before teaming up with Black, he never developed an obsession/hatred of Goku. He therefore wished for immortality with the Super Dragon Balls instead of wishing to switch bodies with Goku. However, like his counterparts, he considers killing Goku as something only he should do. Also, he is fully confident in his strength coupled by his immortality, reveling in and referring to it as befitting him. This is a stark contrast to Black who scoffs at immortality and desires greater strength through fighting. Biography Background Future Zamasu was once a Supreme Kai apprentice training under the Supreme Kai, Future Gowasu. For unknown reasons, Zamasu always held a grudge against all mortals and humanity in general in which Gowasu hoped Zamasu will eventually get over someday. One day, when serving Future Gowasu tea, he found his master killed under the hands of a mysterious man. The stranger then reveals himself to be Zamasu, from another timeline. He had come here looking for a timeline and universe without a God of Destruction, as Supreme Kais are not allowed to lay a finger on the planets. His search through all reality eventually brought him to Future Zamasu's world where Universe 7's Destroyer, Future Beerus was deceased. Zamasu offers Future Zamasu a new opportunity to begin the "justice" the world deserves, in which Future Zamasu agrees to. The two then gathered the Super Dragon Balls and wished for immortality for Future Zamasu then destroying the Super Dragon Balls so no one could revert their wishes. With no one standing in their way, Zamasu and Future Zamasu then initiated their plan: to kill "unnecessary" mortals in order to bring "justice" and to create a "utopia" in the future timeline, as well as any other timeline with it. After killing all of the Supreme Kais, and thus by extension the Gods of Destruction, Zamasu unleashed his wrath on countless planets, killing as many mortals as possible while Future Zamasu stood back, watching their plan unfold. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga With the Earth's population brought to near extinction, Future Trunks traveled to an alternate past world and returned with aid in Goku and Vegeta. As Goku and Goku Black began engaging in a heated battle, Zamasu appeared next to Black, reminding Black of his promise to allow him to kill Goku. He then attacks Goku at the same time with Black, forcing Trunks to jump in and even up the fight. During the fight, Trunks is fighting evenly with him as a Super Saiyan 2, but when Trunks stabs him in the stomach with his sword, he instantly heals his wound. Zamasu also emerges unscratched from Future Trunks' Final Flash, revealing his body is immortal. Goku regroups with Future Trunks as Goku Black charges a Kamehameha, with Zamasu grabbing them and holding them in place to prevent them from escaping. Goku and Trunks are defeated by the attack, and Zamasu remained unharmed due to his immortality. With Black, Zamasu prepares to finish off the two Saiyans, but they are interrupted by Vegeta, who woke up and intercepted their attack but fell back unconscious immediately after. In the confusion of the attack, Goku and Trunks have disappeared, so Future Zamasu and Black prepared to finish off Vegeta, but they are forced to fall back when members of the Resistance fire tear gas at them. The two then spot the time machine with the beaten Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku inside, and try to intercept it, but are too late. Zamasu exclaims they will return eventually, and when they do they will meet their end. Both Future Zamasu and Black are next seen at the cabin they are living in, patiently waiting for Goku and his friends to return. Black is ready to kill Goku once and for all but Zamasu says that he shouldn't kill Goku right away or else Black won't get any stronger than he already is. He then offers Black the chance to become immortal, but Black refuses, saying he is satisfied with the power he has now. Future Zamasu and Black soon sensed the trio had returned and followed suit on their location. They then met Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks and immediately started trading blows once more. Goku then tells them that they knew their plan, in which Future Zamasu was a bit shocked, but delighted asking them if they really knew it. He then tells him the full plan in which Black replies is incorrect, claiming to be another version of Zamasu in Goku's body. While Future Zamasu and Goku Black fight and constantly defeat the Saiyans, they tell the true story of their past, how Goku Black assumed Goku's body, killed him along with Chi-Chi and Goten, and traveled to the future and killed Gowasu, causing Future Zamasu to reveal his true nature to him and become partners with him, and how he used the Super Dragon Balls to become immortal, then destroying them. Future Zamasu is knocked back by an angry Goku upon telling this story, with Present Zamasu soon defeating him. They later mock Trunks, as he was one of the reasons they did this in the first place which enraged the latter and tries to attack on his own. Black managed to grab Trunks and fires a blast through his stomach, knocking him down, while Future Zamasu stops Vegeta from interfering. They later notice Future Trunks assume a never-before-seen Super Saiyan form after explaining their "Zero Mortals Plan". Future Trunks with this form fights with Black, with Future Zamasu and Yajirobe surprised at how much he had improved with the form. The two seemed evenly matched, which prompted Future Zamasu to step in help Black against Trunks. However, every attack they try, even the combined Energy Ball, were endured and countered by Trunks in his form. Trunks holds the two off while the others escape in the Time Machine. Black replies that it is okay, since they will come back later and resumes the fight with Trunks. When the fighting resumes in the forest outside of the cabin Black and Zamasu have been staying at, Future Trunks reveals that he has found a weakness with Zamasu and Black's strategy, by throwing a powerful attack at Black Zamasu would throw himself in front of it to block it and would be forced to regenerate himself due to the damage thus leaving Black actually vulnerable to the real attack. Using this new strategy Trunks was in fact able to momentarily knock out and defeat Goku Black. However before Trunks could attempt to destroy Future Zamasu's body Black re-enters the battle and impales Trunks through the spine. Soon after, Black and Future Zamasu notice the Time Machine back in their timeline, indicating that Goku, Vegeta and Bulma have returned once more. They approach to the group, destroying the time machine, proclaiming that this timeline will be their grave, only for Vegeta to correct their claim, telling them that it would be theirs. However, Vegeta and Goku zone out for a little bit, arguing that their "grave" is destroyed and actually don't know what to do. They then resume their conversation and begin the fight. With Goku deciding to fight Future Zamasu once more. However, they are interrupted by Black's former master and the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 from his timeline. Gowasu berates on their actions, calling them "horrible" and "immoral". Black responds to the question that they are talking about, telling them they believe that they are doing all of their actions for a greater cause. Future Zamasu and Black proceed to try to kill the Supreme Kais but are saved by Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Future Zamasu soon continue their fight, with Goku overwhelming Future Zamasu blow by blow, but to no avail, due to his immortality. After Black created multiple regenerative clones through a slash from his scythe, Zamasu began heading towards where Trunks, Mai and Bulma were. As this was going on, Goku's usage of Instant Transmission was blocked through the rift, preventing him and Vegeta from chasing after Zamasu. After Zamasu reached his destination, he is soon confronted by Bulma, who tries to flirt with him to buy her son enough time to master the Evil Containment Wave, but to no avail, as Zamasu angrily grabbed her through the collar and knocked her out. Upon seeing this, Trunks is quickly reminded of Future Bulma's death and successfully unleashed the Mafuba on Zamasu, placing him in the jar. Bulma soon regains consciousness orders Mai to seal the jar with the talisman, but to their shock the talisman was forgotten at Master Roshi's house. The three of them tried to hold the jar to prevent Zamasu from escaping, but to no avail as Zamasu escapes barely breathing. Upon sensing that Zamasu's ki is getting weaker, Black uses Instant Transmission, teleporting himself to Zamasu. Black asks Zamasu what happened, with the latter warning Black that mortals mustn't be underestimated and that their plan could be be crushed if they let their guard down. After finding that time is ripe, Zamasu put his Potara earring in his right ear, and the two of them fused together to create Fusion Zamasu. Due to Black being a mortal, the fused Zamasu is mutated since it is a fusion of an immortal and a mortal. After fighting Goku, Vegeta, Vegito, being sliced in half by Trunks, and finally be erased from existence along with the universe, by Future Zen-Oh, the fused Zamasu is defeated, and ultimately, Zamasu is too. After this, Whis goes to the future before Future Beerus' death and preemptively warns him about Future Zamasu, creating a new timeline free of Future Zamasu's tyranny. Power Like his alternate counterpart, Future Zamasu is a fighting prodigy, and in between the time gap from his first encounter with Black and the Zero Mortals Plan, this Zamasu's fighting abilities increased significantly. Zamasu now possesses enough power to face Super Saiyan Blue Goku in battle, and Super Saiyan 2 Trunks soon after. He can even hold down both opponents simultaneously long enough for Goku Black to strike them down. Future Zamasu's immortality gives him a massive edge in combat, allowing him to use himself as a living shield to protect Goku Black and allowing Goku Black to use his powers without worry of hurting Zamasu. However while more powerful than his now-deceased counterpart, Future Zamasu is still no match for Super Saiyan Blue Goku, as the latter would have easily killed him would it not been for his immortality, and when powered up by his rage even momentarily took out Zamasu with a single strike. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Energy Ball' - Zamasu focuses ki to form a blue and black colored sphere, similar to Goku Black's. *'God Split Cut' (神裂斬) - Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. He can also fire ki blasts from his Energy Blade from a distance. *'Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. Obtained using the Super Dragon Balls. Due to his apparent immortality, Future Zamasu is only moderately unfazed by any injury, no matter how grievous. He is also apparently unaffected by energy attacks, as he took the full brunt of Future Trunks' Final Flash and Goku Black's Black Kamehameha without a scratch. **'Regeneration' – Thanks to his immortality, Future Zamasu heals any wound he may incur within seconds. *'Ki Sense' - Future Zamasu is able to sense the ki of other lifeforms. Fusions Fusion Zamasu A powerful, but unstable, fusion born between the union of Future Zamasu and Black by the Potara earrings. Video games *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki Major Battles *Future Zamasu and Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) *Future Zamasu & Goku Black (Base/Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue/Base), & Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) *Future Zamasu & Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Future Trunks (Super Trunks) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Future Zamasu & Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Future Trunks (Super Trunks) *Future Zamasu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) Trivia *Future Zamasu is the second character in the anime to achieve immortality via the Super Dragon Balls (the first being Garlic Jr. via the Dragon Balls). Gallery Zama.png|Future Zamasu appears in Future Trunks' timeline Gokulearn.png|Goku learned Future Zamasu's true colors Dragon-ball-super-black-and-zamasu.jpg|Zamasu and Black side-by-side Trunks vs Zamasu.png|Trunks fighting Future Zamasu. Zamsu.jpg| Blackandzamasu.png References Site Navigation es:Zamas del Futuro Alternativo pl:Zamasu z przyszłości it:Zamasu del Futuro Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Deities Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Shinjin Category:Males Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased